Double Date
by lupus-soldier
Summary: Every relationship has a twist to it, some more than others. Sometimes friends, without even realizing it, find themselves attracted to each other. Rated for future stuff.


Double Date  
  
Every relationship has a twist to it, some more than others. Sometimes friends, without even realizing it, find themselves attracted to each other. This is the story of two such pairs of friends. Strangely, these pairs are identical yet opposite. The identicals, Touya and Kurama, both the smarter ones in their relationships, string along their partners, the identicals Jin and Yusuke.  
The day after the dark tournament is when our story begins. Touya and Kurama find themselves having coffee early in the morning, waiting for their teammates to get up.  
"Congratulations on winning the tournament, again." Touya mentions casually over his steaming macho raspberry cappuccino.  
"And again, I'll say it was nothing." Kurama says, and then chuckles as he watches Touya sip at his drink, "Who would think that such a calm seeming Ice demon would have a fetish for such loud drinks?"  
Touya chuckles softy, "Is that definition one or two?"  
After having a little chuckle, they sip their coffee quietly until Kurama breaks the silence.  
"So what are Jin and you going to do, now that the tournament is over and your team has been disbanded?'  
"Well, I suppose Jin and I are going to get more alone time," Touya answers promptly with a faint smile.  
Kurama tilts his head slightly in mock puzzlement, "Alone time? Is there something meant by that, Touya?"  
Touya smirks slightly, "I suppose anything can be assumed, once you have been carried to safety by your glowing knight."  
A soft blush creeps onto Kurama's features, "My dear Touya, whatever do you mean by that?"  
Touya keeps his small smirk, "Well I suppose you were not all together aware at the time of the event in question."  
Kurama nods and takes a sip, "Well I was a bit preoccupied at the time."  
Touya chuckles and returns to his coffee, "I suppose if I was in your situation I would be preoccupied as well, but with what, I wonder."  
A bit more color comes to Kurama's cheeks as he returns to his coffee. After a short time, Kurama looks up from his empty cup, "I think it is time we head back to awake our teams."  
Touya stands and says his goodbye, "I hope we can speak again some time."  
Kurama nods and smiles, "As do I."  
Touya nods and walks off, Kurama soon following suit.  
  
later on  
  
"...I'll go off and have a wonderful freakin day, damnit!" Yusuke slams the door and stalks out.  
A familiar voice comes from just behind Yusuke, "Whoo-wee, what a storm blowin' up there mate!"  
Yusuke freezing for a second and then relaxes, "Hey there Jin."  
Jin walks up next to him and grins, "Well what's buzzin' in your basket, boyo?"  
Yusuke sighs as they walk, "Nothin', just thinking"  
Jin slaps Yusuke on the back, causing him to stumble, "Now don't be tryin' to pull the wool over me eyes, or so I says."  
Yusuke grumbles, "I said it was nothing."  
Jin looks thoughtful and his ears wiggle. Then a large grin appears on his face, "It doesn't have to do with a certain red-haired mink, now does it?"  
Yusuke blushes slightly, and tries unsuccessfully to hide it, "What are you talkin' about, Jin?"  
Jin shrugs, nonchalantly, "Oh, just a red-head fox demon you always have your eye on."  
Yusuke blushes before grumbling, "There's plenty of cold fish in the sea, for you, Jin"  
Jin's ears wiggle, "Just because he's an ice master doesn't mean his flesh is cold now."  
Yusuke smirks, "And how would you know that Jin?"  
Jin smirks back, "There are different ways of knowing than what is running through your dirty mind, oh glowing knight."  
Yusuke blinks, "What was that?"  
Jin shrugs, "Oh just something Touya said about you carrying your boyo out of the ring after their fight."  
Yusuke mutters and shoves his hands in his pockets, "Just shut up, Jin."  
Unbeknownst to either of them, Hiei had heard their entire conversation from around the corner. Currently his face was contorted into twitchy disbelief and spazzy shock. "Well... I guess he is as repressed as I thought."  
  
Later, on the boat  
  
Kuwabara was yammering mindlessly to Yukina, who is nodding politely. Yusuke was standing next to Keiko, immersed in internal struggle. While the others stared out at the ocean view, Yusuke could not help but think about what Jin had said in the hall.  
Once the boat had landed, everyone disembarked and went their separate ways. The ones heading back to the city walked together in silence, Yusuke trailing slightly. He looked up at Keiko's head and found himself in a moment of deliberation.  
Caught up in the moment of impulsiveness, as he often is, Yusuke decided to bite the bullet. In one swift movement, he caught up to Keiko, turned her around, placed chaste kiss on her lips.  
After the kiss, he paused for a moment, as if to absorb what had happened. Then he turned and bolted like deer home, all the while thinking one fact; damn...  
  
Author's notes  
  
LeC: is laughing hysterically and loudly for no reason  
  
MS: ...My god can she laugh any longer?!  
  
LeC: heeheeheeheeheehee, weeeeheeeeheeeeheeeeheeeeee  
  
MS: some one has been dipping into the happy juice.  
  
LeC: Hiei, that raunchy devil!  
  
MS: ...geeze shakes her head. Anyway, we are hoping to have the next chapter of this story out soon!! Oh yeah, and check out our other account names, MaverickSoldier and Lupusetcanis. Thank you, please read and review.  
  
LeC: I need coffee, weeeeeheeeheeeheee!  
  
MS: trust me, the world can't handle that. 


End file.
